Sorting:Ridley Chamberlain
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Ridley, along with his three younger siblings, are wealthy pure-bloods, born of the Chamberlain Great House. They grew up in a lavish household where Bradley and Ridley were taught to be perfect gentlemen, something they only occasionally adhere to doing. Ridley fancies himself a bit of an actor, given his flawless way of pretending to be just what his parents had wanted him to be. He isn't, not fully, (he's far too childish for that), but he isn't terribly fussed about it. Ridley took to swordplay, Bradley did as well (though Bradley is easily better than him at this point), Sophronia couldn't be kept away from the shooting range (though Olivia did have something to say about that), and Elena, well, Elena and books go hand in hand, don't they? 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Ridley is self-involved. ...Very self-involved. So, yes, that does translate into the more than occasional immaturity gone down the wrong path towards insensitivity. And the inability to accept he's ever done anything wrong, or that he could ever be wrong. Be careful not to tell him any secrets, as well, since he has a certain degree of... Verbal incontinence. But that isn't to say he's all bad. Much the opposite. He may not have a heart of gold, but it is 20% precious metals. He's loyal to his family, does his best to please, and only has the purest of intentions. While swordplay is a favorite past-time of his, the thought of actually harming another person appalls him, and if he sees someone is in danger, he would do anything in his power to help. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. No 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. Ridley is my third character 13. What time zone are you? EST Category:Sorted